Holding Out for a Hero
Holding Out for a Hero è una canzone di Bonnie Tyler presente nell'episodio'' I superduetti, il settimo episodio della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Kitty Wilde e Marley Rose. Per il compito settimanale assegnato da Finn, ''Duetti dinamici, Kitty e Marley sono costrette a cantare un duetto. Kitty decide la canzone, dicendo che il suo partner dovrebbe essere d'accordo sulla canzone. Più tardi, Marley dice che non può fare il duetto con Kitty a causa del costume. Kitty chiede se Marley è ancora bulimica e Marley dice di esserlo. Kitty cerca di aiutare Marley che si sente a disagio con il suo costume, il duetto sarà annullato. Ma Kitty e Marley provano i vestiti, Marley si sente insicura, mettendo il costume con la scritta "WF", il che significa Wurstel Fiorito che riflette come si sente, al contrario Kitty si è chiamata Femme Fatale. Ma Kitty dice che il suo WF sinifica Wonder Fierezza ''e che d'ora in poi comprerà vestiti nuovi a Marley. Poi dice che spaccheranno alla loro canzone, e ''Holding Out For a Hero inizia. Marley sorride mentre lei Kitty esce dal bagno. In Aula canto, Kitty fa la spaccata mentre canta. Tira fuori una frusta dai capelli di Joe e ci gioca con alcuni dei nuovi membri del glee club. Marley cammina e annuisce. Le Nuove Direzioni sono impressionate. Al ritornello della canzone, Marley salta sulla parte superiore del pianoforte in una posizione da eroe, Kitty è con la sua frusta. I due poi girano e fanno passi di danza impressionanti. Kitty frusta il pavimento, e le Nuove Direzioni si spostano per non essere colpiti. Quando la canzone raggiunge il finale, Kitty usa la sua frusta per girare e creare vento su Marley, così i capelli di Marley si muovono facendola sembrare una vera eroina. I due terminano la performance con una posizione incantevole dopo aver usato la frusta un paio di volte. Le Nuove Direzioni le applaudono. Ryder e Jake somo apparentemente impressionati. Finn dice che hanno lavorato bene insieme. Testo della canzone Nuove Direzioni: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Brittany e Sugar con le Nuove Direzioni: Ah, ah Kitty: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Marley: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn Kitty e Marley: and dream of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Nuove Direzioni: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Nuove Direzioni: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life Nuove Direzioni: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh (Marley e Kitty: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh (Marley: Oh!) (Kitty: Yeah!) Marley e Kitty: Ah, ah! Marley: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasies Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Kitty: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Marley e Kitty: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet? (Marley: Ooh!) I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Kitty: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Marley: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach is like a fire in my blood Nuove Direzioni: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Brittany e Sugar con le Nuove Direzioni: Blood, blood! Marley e Kitty: Oh! I need a hero (Nuove Direzioni Maschi: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Nuove Direzioni: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (Nuove Direzioni: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero Galleria di foto holdingoutforahero.png Karley.jpg Video Navigazione [[en: ]] Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four